Invisible Me
by Nerdy Birdy 1
Summary: The story of Cammie and Zach's daughter, Ella. Ella doesn't know about the life that her parents live and the truth about the Gallagher Academy, but when she finds a strange device in her parents bedroom the next thing she knows she is wearing the Gallagher Academy uniform! But Ella happens to be the opposite of anything 'spy'... will she manage in the school?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Cameron Ann Goode held her baby girl in her arms. She had beautiful emerald eyes and a tiny tuft of soft hair. She stared up at her mother for the first time, taking in every detail of her face in her new brain.

Zachary Goode stroked his baby's head and wrapped his other arm around his wife's shoulders. He didn't think he didn't think it capable to love to human beings so much.

"Does she have a name?" Zach whispered into Cammie's hair as he gently kissed her head.

"Ella. Can her name be Ella?" Cammie smiled at Zach.

"Her name can be whatever you want, Gallagher Girl. I will love her just the same.

"You still call me that," she laughed.

"Of course!" Zach's face turned dark. "Will Ella be a Gallagher Girl?"

There was a long silence. Cammie looked down at Ella. She was so small and helpless, but in the first few moments in her life she was already surrounded by love. Could Cammie and Zach allow such danger to come to their darling daughter?

"No," Cammie sighed. "No, I - I can't Zach, you know what will happen if we send her there. She will live through so much danger and - and ..."

Tears fell from her eyes.

"Hey, Cam. I want the best for her too." He wiped away her tears and stroked her hair. "I think it's the right thing to do."

A buzzing sound came from Zach's watch as Ella fell asleep in her mothers arms.

"Sweet dreams, Ella," Zach whispered and fled from the room.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Oh! Sorry I didn't see you there." I was staring into a pair of twinkling blue eyes.

_Of course you didn't. _I felt like saying but it seemed my lips weren't functioning properly. I stood frozen to the spot staring at Dylan Abrams.

Of course the person who had to (nearly) sit of my lap was Dylan Abrams. He is only _the _hottest boy in the school. And I am only the girl nobody notices.

After a moments silence Dylan finally spoke. "Hey, don't I know you from somewhere?"

"Em, yeah," I stuttered. "I'm in your science and English and maths … and French classes…"

He stared blankly at me.

"Remember, I'm the girl who set her hair on fire with a Bunsen burner last week," I was speaking so quietly my voice came out as a squeak.

"Oh, yeah! Emily, right?"

"Eh, actually –"

"Dylan!" I voice shrieked hysterically.

A group of people shoved past me and swarmed over Dylan.

"Oh! Where have you been? I've been looking for you!" Naomi Jones gushed over Dylan. It wasn't odd though because Naomi is Dylan's girlfriend.

"Hey, I was just talking to … nobody."

"Well whatever then, but more importantly you just _have _to see the pictures of my dress for the end of term dance!"

"Wow that's eh, very interesting, Naomi. C'mon let's go outside."

I watched them walk down the corridor. They wouldn't have noticed me though; I just stood in the shadows. _Invisible._

We moved to Roseville in October. Mom got a job in a snotty boarding school called The Gallagher Academy.

Mom and Dad say it's full of spoilt brats and that I would hate it, not that I care. For me every school is terrible.

Mom's a teacher there. Teaching what? I don't know, my parent's jobs are sort of a mystery. Dad travels a lot but whenever he is home he is cooked up in his study doing paper work. I think his job must be hard work because he comes home covered in scratches and bruises.

I'm not the most hard working person but learning just comes quite easily to me. I don't have many friends just, well … none. It can be hard to make friends when you move to a new school in the middle of term! Let's say I'm not the sort of girl anyone notices.

There isn't anything wrong with the way I look, I'm just plain. Dark, straight hair. Green eyes. Medium height. A few spots here and there. Dressed in a plain hoodie and jeans.

Not the sort of face you'd remember.

I don't think anything interesting could ever happen to me. Or so I thought…

I was sat in my room when I heard the noise. It was hard to describe, a sort of bang. I abandoned my homework and crept to my door.

Mom was still at work and Dad had gone on one of his work trips. I was alone in the house.

There was another sound. Three beeps.

I peered around my door and walked out into the hall. Perhaps the smoke alarm was going off. Or maybe the washing machine or dishwasher was on. Or maybe…

I could see a dark figure.

I screamed.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I grabbed the nearest thing to me. A saucepan. However I was shocked when the top of the tall figure crashed down to the floor.

"Ow!"

"Who – who's there?" I stuttered. "I'll call the police!"

"Hey! Don't call the police! We didn't break anything!" A voice pleaded.

I bravely switched the light on and stared at the two girls in front of me.

They must have only been my age and they were dressed completely in black.

"Are you Mrs. Goode's daughter?" One of the girls asked.

I stared at her shock. That was a surprise!

"Eh, yeah. Ella…" I said awkwardly. "And you are…?"

"Oh! Em … yeah … I'm Jodie and this is Kat."

The other girl was sat on the ground rubbing her head. She gave me a little wave.

"Hi," she smiled.

I looked at them. "What are you doing in my kitchen?"

"Oh! Well, our friend sort of dared us to break into Mrs. Goode's house and like put a bug on the top of her fridge!" Kat explained.

"It was easier than we expected! Seeing as we haven't had any cove ops training yet!" Jodie added.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" I stared at the two girls.

"Don't you know all about the Gallagher Academy? I mean although you don't go to the school I would have thought…" Jodie trailed off.

"Know what about the Gallagher Academy?"

Jodie and Kat shared a look.

"What if she doesn't know?" Kat hissed at Jodie.

"We just have to make sure that Mrs. Goode doesn't find out, okay?" Jodie whispered.

"Find out what?"

All heads turned to the door where my mother stood.

She looked different somehow. She wasn't my mom at that moment. She was a woman. Strong, beautiful, elegant. I didn't recognise her for a moment.

She glared at Jodie and Kat who cowered and hung their heads.

"What are you two girls doing in my house at this time of the night?" She asked.

The girls bit their lips and shuffled their feet.

"I guess we're in trouble then," Kat sighed. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"No. I will let you off on a warning this time."

Their faces lit up.

"I used to sneak out of the school when I was your age." My mom was smiling as she spoke. "I had a 'secret' boyfriend. Josh Abrams. I hate the way they rebuilt the school though. They tried to make it the same by putting in a couple of secret passageways. But they didn't put them _all _in."

Josh Abrams? As in Dylan Abrams? I would have to see who his dad was.

"As for you," my mom sighed and wrapped an arm around my skinny shoulders, "I guess I always new you would find out."

"Huh?" I stared into my mothers deep green eyes. "What is going on Mom?"

"I'll tell you later. But first these girls need to get back to school with out being caught. Think you can do that?"

Jodie stood up a little taller and nodded and Kat shrugged her shoulders doubtfully.

"Think of it as an extra work challenge!" Mom grinned as they scrambled through the door.

"What just – how come – you know," I stuttered. "– They – they go to the – the school? The Gallagher academy? And _you _used to go there? And what the hell is _cove-ops?_ Hmm? They just snuck into our house and –"

"Ella!" My mothers voice went into terrifying mode. It's force seemed to knock me off balance before freezing me to the spot. "There is something that your father and I have been keeping from you, for your safety. Do you really want to know? Because as soon as I tell you your life will be at risk forever."

Her eyes bored into me, they were as cold as ice and were suddenly full of pain and fear. My mother suddenly looked helpless at that moment. Her eyes gave away the emotions that brewed within her fearless exterior.

I nodded slowly. "I need to know what's going on Mom. I hate the thought of you and Dad keeping your whole life a secret from me."

She sighed and flopped onto a chair. "Zach and I, we have jobs that well, they aren't like normal people's jobs. We are spies, Ella."

Spies. _Spies!_ The word repeated over and over in my head. Spies are what you see in films starring Tom Cruise and James Bond. Spies are the people you read about in books when they save the world from being blown up or something! How could my parents be spies?

"Spies? As in secret agents? C.I.A? F.B.I?' I questioned her like she was on a game show. "So then where is Dad at this very moment?"

"I'm not sure. On a mission. Even if I knew, I couldn't tell you." Mom whispered.

"Then why do work at the "Gallagher Academy"?" I asked suddenly confused by Mom's job.

"Because, Ella. The Gallagher Academy isn't just a school for exceptional young woman. It's a school for spies."


End file.
